


Since when did you like me? And when did you like us?

by spareagate



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, BL, Boy Love, Death, Dream Smp, Drug Dealer, Drugs, Fighter, Fluff, Gay, Kink, M/M, Marrige, Minecraft, Model, Multi, Possible smut, Quackity in gonna like pain, Sapnap is a angry boy, Sex, Suicide, Weed, corny shit, polyamourus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spareagate/pseuds/spareagate
Summary: here is the summary (and i'm gonna write the summary in the most cheesy, generic, river dale like way because cheesy things are funny and funny is good)“Bad boy fighter nick falls in love with , a model, they fall in love only to find out that the sexy drug dealer from down the streets is also in love with Karl, this makes nick angry and want to fight only that when they do start the fight Alex the drug dealer grabs his shirt and kisses him passionately. The 3 end up in a polygamous relationship, only for Nick and Alex To do something huge that leaves everyone shocked” god that was corny. Also I didnt proof read this so it will be shit.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ejfkwebaorwbfaorhbah here is the story, dont bully me, and request any ships you want in the back ground <3

Chapter 1: Just Like Newlyweds

Nick  
\-----  
I woke up this morning feeling absolutely perfect, I was lying in bed with the love of my life lying right next to me sleeping peacefully, only for his sleep to be dusturbed by the kid across the hall from us playing video games with his brother trying to shut him up. This is normal in the morning but because Karl just moved into my apartment he wasn't used to hearing children screams in the morning so his slumber was interrupted. “Who was that” He asked me, panicking.  
“Just the kid from across the hall, don't worry”  
“Oh, ok.” he said and slipped back under the cover pulling me down with him.  
“Noooo I'm drowning I need a tall handsome man to give me mouth to mouth” I joked as he gave me a short peck before hugging me like a koala. It was mornings like these that I wished we could just stay in each others embrace forever not a damn worry or doubt in sight, But alas we both have jobs and family.The family part is easily solved just give me a gun and 24 hours. 

We laid there for hours, snuggling with each other with a slight kiss from time to time, until It got hot and I decided to open the window only to be hit by the smell of burning weed. The drug dealer on our block just had to smoke outside our window. I ended up closing the window and decided I will talk to him later as I can't have my baby getting into drugs.


	2. The Second Chapter Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THIS IS KARLS PERSPECTIVE  
> The writing in this chapter is absolutley terrible but yeah.  
> Also Im sorry this is short but bleh

Karl  
\-----  
As Nick opened the window I smelt a strong whiff of burning weed, most likely from my dear old friend Alex. I have told him to stop smoking weed many times but he never listens so I just gave up. Nick closed the window with a slam, He tends to get pissed off when Alex smokes outside his window, and honestly pissed off Nick is hot.   
I got up and got changed into clothes for work, which is generally a hoodie and jeans as they will give me clothes to wear at the place. As I was grabbing my keys I felt arms wrap around my waist, “Baby~ don't go, stay with me for the day,” Nick whispered in a seductive tone.  
“I need to go, I will see you at 4 though, You also have work to do”  
“I know but I wanna cuddle”  
“Bye Nick” I said as I walked out the door.

When I arrived at work I was immediately hurried off to get my makeup done and clothes on, you see I’m a model so almost every morning is like this. I don’t necessarily enjoy my job but it pays well and that's what matters.


End file.
